


That Look of Love

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor loves you.And it took your mother to realise it first.





	That Look of Love

He had wanted to take your parents out for the day.

Your parents knew you were travelling the universe with this wonderful man, in his blue time machine. They knew you cared deeply for the Time Lord, and they fully trusted him to take care of you.

But they had never been inside the blue box, or another planet.

Your mother and you were sitting in deck chairs under the shade of a massive oak tree, sipping tea, when she spoke up.

“You love the Doctor, don’t you?”

You nearly choked on the tea.

“Yes, I do, but just as a friend” you insisted. Your mother shook her head.

“No. I think it’s more than that. I’ve seen the way you look at him. And the way he looks at you. Like you are the most beautiful thing in the room. It’s like he doesn’t want to let you go.” She put down her cup on a table, and took your hand.

“Believe me Y/N. I know what love is. And trust me, the Doctor loves you. And you love him”

You sat there in silence, looking up at the lovely violet sky, listening to the local birds sing away, deep in thought.

The Doctor loves you? And apparently, you loved him.

Of course you did, you suddenly realised.

Then you realised you hadn’t said anything. Your mother was staring at you, probably waiting for you to say something. You nodded your head.

“Yeah” you agreed, pausing before you continued.

“What do I do?”

Before your mother could answer, the Doctor and your father arrived, back from some tour they had gone on. The Doctor stopped at your chair, grinning happily, then wrapped his arms around you. You sighed into his embrace, as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.

The rest of the day, you were watching his every move, especially when he looked at you with those beautiful brown eyes.

To catch that look of love.


End file.
